Interactions and transactions between parties sometimes require that one of the parties provide feedback in the form of a review or rating, for example. Integrity and usefulness of reviews and/or ratings may be improved when discrepancies between elements of the review and/or rating that are provided by the reviewer are minimized or altogether eliminated. In some applications a reviewer may enter a text based review of some experience the reviewer had with a subject of the review (e.g., a rental property). The reviewer may also enter a rating, such as a star rating or other to indicate the overall sentiment of the reviewer regarding the experience. It is not uncommon for a reviewer to submit a textual review that gives an overall impression that the reviewer had a very positive experience, while also submitting a star rating that is not consistent with the textual review. As one example, the star rating may be two-stars (e.g., the experience did not meet expectations) and the textual review may indicate the reviewer had a good experience which is more akin to a four-star rating. Therefore, it is desirable to fix discrepancies between the textual review and the star rating before the review is posted, published, or otherwise disseminated.
In some instances, a person or entity having a proprietary interest in the subject being reviewed may provide a description of the subject that includes several features, fixtures, amenities, services or other. However, in a subsequent review, a reviewer may include text that describes something that was omitted in the description. Ideally, it would be desirable to detect discrepancies between review text and description and notify the person or entity having the proprietary interest of the discrepancy so that corrective action may be taken. Preferably, the discrepancies and the aforementioned discrepancies are corrected in real time or in as timely a manner as possible to ensure description data is accurate and to prevent misleading and/or confusing review data from being widely disseminated to a larger audience.
Thus, there is a need for systems, methods and software that reconciles discrepancies in reviews in a timely manner.